(Trans-Fic) Last January
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: [CH 9 UP] "Aku menyadari bahwa orang yang membuatku bahagia tersenyum lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini tidak bisa dirimu lagi" Kaisoo Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, Angst, Tragedy
1. Trailer

Trans-fic by;  
Original author : vaeliselva  
Indonesian translate : prettyboyonfire  
Original fic : (asianfanfics(.com)/story/view/646310/last-january-angst-tragedy-yaoi-exo-kaisoo

**Last January**

**"Aku menyadari bahwa orang yang membuatku bahagia tersenyum lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini tidak bisa kau lagi"**

_"Selamat ulang tahun"_

Semua orang bernyanyi gembira.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana.

Menangkapnya

Mengingatnya.

Momen ini.

Sebelum hilang.

_"Tiup lilinnya"_

Ia mengangguk.

Memalsukan senyum.

Dan meniupkan lilin sampai lilin terakhir telah dipadamkan.

_"Buatlah keinginan"_

Saat ia menutup matanya

Ia berbisik

_"Aku berharap aku mati"_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia harapkan.

**Do Kyungsoo (January 12, 1993)  
**"Maukah kau berjanji bahwa kau akan ingat bahwa aku ada dan berdiri begitu dekat denganmu sekarang?"

**Kim Jongin (January 14, 1994)  
**"Hyung, aku minta maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. Tidak ketika semuanya telah berubah. Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya."**  
**


	2. 140114

**14 Januari 2014**

Seorang pria berambut gelap jangkung berdiri di atap rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan setelan jas dalam nuansa hitam. Dua kancing pertama dilepas agar ia bernapas dengan nyaman dan dasi hitam yang digunakan sedikit dilonggarkan di lehernya. Di wajahnya hanya ada kelelahan. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang kosong. Ia melihat ke bawah untuk melihat orang-orang di jalan.

"Apa rasanya menjadi orang lain?"

"Apa rasanya ingin berada di mana saja dan tidak ada di sini?"

Rokok terbakar di bibirnya. Filter tampaknya memudar diantara ujung jari.

Kehidupan semua orang sepertinya berpindah, sementara hidupnya terjebak pada saat itu.Sekarang ia iri kehidupan asing. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi situasi ini. Ia akan menjual apa saja untuk berada di tempat lain. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan melompat dari atap.

Bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dan jatuh diatas semen yang dingin.

Bagaimana rasanya berbaring lemas.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bebas dari semua omong kosong ini.

"Jongin oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu di mana-mana. Pemakaman..." Gadis itu meninggalkan kata-katanya menggantung ketika melihat Jongin mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya malas, yang terganggu pikirannya melompat ke tanah.

"Oppa... kau merokok?" tanyanya dengan ragu meskipun ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak" Suaranya pecah saat ia menjatuhkan rokok ke tanah dan mematikan rokoknya dengan sepatu.

Gadis itu mengenakan hanbok hitam. Wajahnya memiliki ekspresi lelah sama seperti Jongin. Tapi make up membantunya menutupi mata cekung nya.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu bertanya dan bergerak mendekati Jongin memperpendek kesenjangan antara mereka. Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jongin memberi senyum bohongnya. Ia mengusap rambut.

Ia mendekat saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan mulai menangis.

"Oppa... kenapa ia melakukan itu? Mengapa ia meninggalkan kita? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Air mata mengalir seperti razorblade dari matanya.

"Yura" katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memberinya rasa logam.

Jongin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya atau mungkin ia tahu tapi ia tidak -kata hanya terjebak di tenggorokannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia aman sekarang"

Jongin selalu membenci pemakaman. Selalu gelap di sekitarnya dan penuh isak tangis histeris.

"Oppa aku harus pergi dan menyapa pengunjung pertama" Yura melepas lengannya yang dipegang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil memasuki area memorial dengan jejak gugup. Ia melepas sepatunya. Di tengah ruang hampir kosong ada foto berbingkai dari orang yang ia cintai dan dikelilingi oleh bunga krisan putih dan lilin di atas meja.

Napasnya tenang tapi ia bisa merasakan kepalanya berdebar-debar dan dadanya sakit. Ia ingin memecahkannya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menyaksikan orang-orang lewat dan membungkuk ke tubuh yang telah dikremasi.

Ia hilang selamanya.

Aroma tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya.

Sentuhannya.

Senyumnya.

Matanya.

Semua miliknya.

Hilang seperti angin. Hanya menyisakan kenangan dan rasa sakit.

Jongin melihat sekeliling. Apa yang aneh tentang pemakaman ini adalah bahwa tidak ada isak tangis histeris. Atau mungkin tidak ada air mata yang jatuh di daerah peringatan. Semuanya terlihat begitu tenang dan itu membuat Jongin merasa jijik dan marah. Meskipun sebagian besar rasa sakit.

Ahjumma tidak datang dan Ahjusshi berdiri di sana sibuk berbicara dengan orang-orang yang datang tapi mereka mungkin berbicara tentang bisnis.

Ia tinggal kesepian hidup dan sekarang ia akan memiliki kematian kesepian.

Jongin merasa kenaikan amarahnya di kepalanya tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat disalahkan. Ia menelan ludah tapi seperti ada benjolan besar tumbuh di tenggorokannya. Ia menatap jam, mencoba untuk mendorong kembali. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena ia tidak memiliki kontrol atas itu.

Ia tidak punya apa-apa.

Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar saat lututnya menyentuh tanah. Air matanya muncul dari matanya. Merasa begitu tak berdaya ia mulai terisak. Rasa sakit tumbuh di dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan semua orang menatapnya tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak ingin kematian hyung-nya sedemikian sepi di pemakaman. Emosi memberontak dalam dirinya. Cinta, antisipasi, kebingungan, percaya tetapi kebanyakan dari semua,itu hanyalah kerugian dan kesedihan.

Rasa sakit di dadanya tumbuh lebih besar dan lebih besar dan ia menangis keras dan lebih keras. Ia kehilangan dunianya. Segala sesuatu dan itu semua salahnya.

"Oppa..." Yura menyentuh bahunya memintanya untuk berdiri.

Tapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia memutar nomor yang setiap pagi ia telepon hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi tapi sekarang tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mencobanya lagi tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

Bibirnya bergetar saat ia berkata

"Hyung datang kembali"

"Hyung datang kembali"

"Hyung aku membutuhkanmu"

"Hyung mereka bilang kau sudah mati tapi aku tidak ingin percaya pada mereka"

"Hyung, aku benci pemakaman, kau tahu itu"

"Hyung ini hanya mimpi, bukan?"

"Hyung, aku ada di pemakamanmu beritahu aku ini hanya lelucon. Sebuah lelucon besar"

"Hyung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Yura berlutut di belakang Jongin dan mulai menangis juga setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Semua orang memandang mereka dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Hyung, aku mohon padamu. Jawablah panggilanku"

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku pada hari ulang tahunku"

"Hyung tidak harus berakhir seperti ini"

"Hyung bantu aku"

Suaranya mulai retak. Menggali kukunya ke kulit tangannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Sekarang silakan datang kembali" 


	3. 120113

**Author's note :**

**Sebelum Anda melanjutkan membaca silakan baca ini terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.**

**Apakah Anda pernah kehilangan seorang kekasih?**

**Pernahkah Anda bangun di pagi hari dan menemukan seseorang yang anda cintai tidak lagi berada di sisi Anda?**

**Pernahkah Anda merasa begitu frustrasi karena kehilangan seseorang tetapi Anda tidak bisa berbicara dengannya lagi?**

**jadi saya ingin Anda berpikir tentang hal ini.**

**Saya mohon Anda untuk mengingat saat ini.**

**Saya mohon Anda untuk memahami bahwa orang yang kita cintai bisa pergi setiap kali.**

**Saya mohon Anda untuk memahami bahwa segala sesuatu akan hilang dalam sekejap mata.**

**Saya mohon untuk menghargai setiap saat sebelum ia **_**pergi**_**.**

**Anda tidak perlu mengingat tanggal yang tepat. Anda hanya harus ingat perasaan yang tepat.**

**Itulah yang lucu tentang orang-orang .**

**Biarkan saya memberitahu Anda sebuah rahasia kecil. Alasan mengapa saya suka menulis **_**angst**_** lebih daripada komedi cukup sederhana .**

_**Karena orang-orang cenderung lupa kebahagiaan mereka dengan mudah saat kesedihan meninggalkan bekas luka abadi.**_

**Dan sekarang saya mengundang Anda untuk memundurkan masa lalu. Mundurkan segalanya. Mundurkan apa yang Jongin pertama dan alasan mengapa ia kehilangan sekarang. Mundurkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu yang membawa mereka ke dalam penderitaan ini. Jika Anda setuju silahkan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian lanjutkan membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**12 Januari 2013**

Jongin membuka pintu perlahan dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan sebelum ia mencari pintu lain untuk dibuka. Tetapi bahkan jika ia menutup matanya ia masih akan dapat menemukan pintu kanan.

Ia akrab dengan apartemen ini, setiap sudutnya, aromanya, dan tentu saja pemiliknya.

Ia merayap ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ruangan itu memiliki jumlah yang sama dari kegelapan sebagai ruang tamu. Jongin bisa mendengar suara napas Kyungsoo. Napas nya lambat dan mantap. Pertama kali Jongin tidur di sana, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo selalu tidur dengan cahaya dimatikan. Kenapa ia bisa tidur dalam gelap, sendirian.

Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena dia kesepian.

Orangtua Kyungsoo bercerai tahun lalu. Ibunya menikah lagi, ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan adiknya pergi ke luar negeri untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan hidup sendirian dan kesepian di rumah besar sehingga ia pindah ke apartemen ini, tapi ia masih merasa kesepian, sama seperti kesepian yang dulu.

"Ketika ruangan ini terang, aku bisa melihat semua hanya sendiri di ruangan yang luas ini tetapi ketika ruangan ini gelap, mungkin, mungkin saja masih ada sedikit harapan bahwa seseorang di sini bersamaku. Terdengar menyeramkan?"

Jongin merasakan kepahitan setiap kali ia ingat apa yang Kyungsoo katakan ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Namun pada hari itu ia bersumpah bahwa tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo merasa kesepian lagi.

Jongin mendekati tepi tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo sangat jelas tapi ia tahu setiap sentimeter tubuh Kyungsoo yang tepat.

Mata besarnya.

Eye-smile sempurna berbentuk bibir.

Sisi cantik nya.

Tulang selangka yang indah.

Bahunya yang sempit yang membuat Jongin memeluk dirinya begitu mudah.

Dan tangannya yang membuat Jongin mendambakan sentuhannya.

Dan apa yang membuatnya lebih baik adalah bahwa Jongin tahu tubuh Kyungsoo untuk dijaga. Tidak dengan cara seksual tentu saja. Mereka belum pergi sejauh mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak Jongin maupun Kyungsoo bisa gambarkan.

Pertemanan?

Persaudaraan?

Atau kekasih?

Ini jauh lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih rumit. Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa hanya dari percakapan mereka dan interaksi mereka lebih bergairah daripada kekasih atau apapun.

Jongin merangkak ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke pipinya, dan kemudian ia menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan terbangun menyadari bahwa ada tubuh di sampingnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya terkejut. Jongin sering datang larut malam dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui, hanya untuk merangkak ke tempat tidurnya. Dan entah bagaimana membuatnya senang tidak harus menghabiskan malam tidur sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada serak.

Jongin memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, hyung"

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar. Napas Jongin di lehernya memberinya semacam sensasi, semacam listrik yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sekarang bangun" tambahnya. Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya dengan perasaan kosong.

"Ini jam 12 malam, kemana kita akan pergi?" Ia mengerang tidak ingin bangun. Tidak ingin melepaskan Jongin yang hangat di punggungnya.

Jongin menyalakan lampu dan menyeringai ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan piyama Pororo yang dikenakannya.

"Hyung cepatlah dewasa" ia terkekeh.

"Pergilah aku perlu mengganti pakaian" kata Kyungsoo sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan mengusap matanya.

"Tidak usah. Pakai itu saja. Aku tetap menyukainya" Jongin menyeringai dan melemparkan jaketnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Tapi gunakan jaketku, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan berkeliaran di sekitar dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah seperti anak anjing hilang" katanya sambil terus menggodanya.

"Diam" kata Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya dan ia merasa hangat di dalam hatinya.

"Pokoknya hyung, aku harus menutup matamu" ia mengeluarkan saputangan hitam dari saku celana jeans lamanya.

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Karena ini adalah kejutan" bibir Jongin diperketat menjadi garis tipis saat ia mempersingkat jarak mereka.

"Berbalik." ia menyeringai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk kembali kepadanya. Kyungsoo, tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Jongin menutupi matanya.

Gelap sekarang.

"Hyung percaya padaku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja" ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu sebelum memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke luar.

"Perhatikan langkahmu dengan hati-hati, hyung"

Kyungsoo memberinya anggukan kecil. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemen dekat dan kemudian ia mendengar suara lift terbuka. Ia merasa gugup dalam perutnya tapi entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa senang. Ia merasa lift bergerak naik ke atas.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita pergi ke bawah?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam kebingungan. Jongin tidak menjawab, tetapi memperketat cengkeraman di tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan telapak Jongin yang berkeringat, tapi itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Segera setelah lift berhenti, Jongin membawanya keluar dari lift. Dengan angin yang bertiup di wajahnya ia tahu bahwa mereka berada di atap apartemen. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo perasaan yang hilang.

"Saengil chuka hamnida saengil chuka hamnida" Jongin bernyanyi dengan gembira.

Ia membuka saputangan yang menutupi matanya sendiri dan menemukan Jongin membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin 20 di atasnya.

Kejutan mungkin sederhana namun ia merasa seperti pria paling beruntung di dunia.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Buatlah keinginan, hyung" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat ia meniup lilin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa" Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Ini adalah keinginan sekali setahun. Mengapa kau sia-siakan?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum menjawab

"Apa yang akan aku inginkan? Yang aku harapkan sudah berdiri di depanku"


	4. 150114

**Author****'s**** note: **

**Bukankah i****ni manis****?**** atau sedih? **

**Atau bahkan ironis? **

**Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk mengubah segalanya. **

**Waktu mengubah segalanya. **

**Semuanya. **

**Apakah mereka berdua tahu bahwa dalam tahun depan Kyungsoo akan mati sehari setelah ulang tahunnya? Jika mereka sudah tahu akan****kah**** mereka masih merasa senang pada hari itu? **

**Jadi, mari ****saya ceritakan rahasia lain. Kadang-kadang kita tidak tahu bahwa**** saat**** kita mengganggu kehidupan seseorang, bahkan dengan cara terkecil. K****ita**** mengganggu mereka seumur hidup mereka. **

**"****H****idup ****itu ****seperti domino****,**** satu mempengaruhi yang lain" **

**Tindakan kecil ki****ta**** dapat memberikan dampak yang besar bagi kehidupan seseorang. Apakah dalam cara yang baik atau cara yang buruk. **

**Dan begitu juga memori. **

**Sebuah memori sedih membuat Anda lebih kuat atau sedikit sedih ketika Anda mengingatnya. **

**Tapi kenangan indah dengan orang-orang yang tidak lagi di sisi Anda? **

**Kenangan dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkan Anda dengan kata-kata ****yang ****terucapkan ribuan**** kali****? **

**Kenangan dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkan Anda dalam penyesalan atas apa yang telah Anda lakukan dan apa yang Anda ****tidak miliki?**

**M****embunuh Anda ****lebih ****dalam. **

**I****a meninggalkan Anda**** tanpa**** apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit. **

**Anda ingin membuktikannya? ****Klik**** sebelumnya dan baca kembali bab 1 dan Anda akan merasa lebih sedih daripada pertama kali Anda membacanya karena sekarang Anda memiliki sepotong ****memori ****Jongin dan Kyungsoo. **

**Tapi jika Anda tidak ingin****,**** baik kita masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. **

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ****J****ongin dan kyungsoo? **

**Mengapa ****K****yungsoo mati pada akhirnya? **

**Mengapa ****J****ongin merasa itu salahnya ****atas ****kematian ****K****yungsoo**** yang mendadak****? **

**Dan yang paling penting, **

**Apa penyebab kematian ****K****yungsoo? **

**J****ika Anda ****setuju, lanjutkan membaca****.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Januari 2014**

Jongin terbangun dengan keringat di dahinya. Ia berusaha keras untuk membawa udara ke dalam paru-parunya, tapi ia merasa seperti tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali.

"Mimpi buruk. Itu hanya mimpi buruk" Ia menutup matanya tegas dan mencoba bernapas melalui mulutnya.

Jongin mencubit bagian atas hidungnya tetapi kepalanya terus berputar dan meringkuk di tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Saraf di perutnya membuatnya ingin muntah tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia belum makan apa-apa kemarin.

Ini efek menangis dan minum terlalu banyak alkohol tadi malam dan lucunya ia secara tidak sadar melaju ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan ia masih hidup sekarang.

Ia menghela napas berat sebelum ia meraih telepon dan menekannya ke arah telinganya. Ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu jawaban.

"Selamat pagi hyung."

Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah disebut duapuluh lima kali tanpa menerima jawaban yang akhirnya menyerah, dan menatap kosong pada nomor telepon yang ditampilkan di layar.

Nomor telepon yang memanggilnya berkali-kali tiga hari yang lalu. Sebuah panggilan telepon yang ia menyesal telah mengabaikannya.

"Hyung, jika aku berada di sana denganmu... akankah kau masih denganku sekarang?"

Air mata menusuk matanya yang bengkak. Rasa sakit di dadanya mulai tumbuh lebih besar dan lebih besar lagi dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sudah mulai menangis diam-diam.

"Hyung, hentikan rasa sakit ini, tolong"

Ia mengambil sebungkus rokok, mendambakan rasa nikotin pada bibirnya untuk membuatnya nyaman tapi kemudian ia meletakkannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mencemari aroma Kyungsoo di ruangan ini. Karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa tentang Kyungsoo.

Yang lucu adalah bahwa orang-orang berkata ketika seseorang yang kau cintai meninggal dan kau masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka di samping kau, tapi Jongin tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Itu hanya seperti ia pergi tanpa jejak.

Hanya ada kekosongan.

Sebuah kekosongan besar.

Setelah berhasil menarik dirinya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin menuju ke dapur dan mencoba untuk membuat beberapa kopi panas untuk menghangatkan hati yang dingin. Ia menguap karena ia tidak bisa menemukan kopi.

"Hyung, ini"

Senyum miring sedikit muncul di wajah lelah ketika ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo selalu membenci kopi karena rasanya pahit. Dan bagaimana ia akan makan sereal dengan susu sebagai gantinya setiap pagi. Bagaimana kebiasaan Kyungsoo itu menjadi kebiasaannya juga. Itu pada saat-saat ketika mereka kadang-kadang akan mendapatkan pemahaman tentang apa artinya menjadi satu sama lain.

Jongin meraih sekotak sereal dan berjalan untuk mengambil susu dari kulkas ketika kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mengepalkan rahangnya. Ada foto mereka bersama-sama terjebak ke lemari es. Dalam foto itu Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo. Itu diambil saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo tahun lalu ketika Jongin membuat kejutan untuknya. Mereka begitu senang saat itu.

"Mereka mencurinya dari kami, hyung. Cinta telah begitu tidak adil kepada kami. Untukmu. Jika itu adalah pilihanku, aku akan bersama kau selamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku ..."

Jongin bisa merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar. Ia berdiri di sana cukup lama dan menatap foto lama mereka sebelum ia berbalik. Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin menempatkan sereal kembali di tempat yang ditunjuk karena ia telah kehilangan nafsu makan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ia menutup kelopak matanya yang berat mencoba untuk tidur ketika tiba-tiba telepon melihat ID pemanggil, ia menjawab.

"Oppa aku akan..." ia berkata terburu-buru.

"Yura" ia memotong kalimat Yura sebelum ia selesai.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kau sekarang?" ia terdengar khawatir.

"Panggil saja aku nanti oke" Jongin menutup telepon dan menutup kelopak matanya yang berat sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke dalam tidur nyenyak.

Jongin terjaga oleh malam. Ia merasa lebih buruk daripada pagi ini. Ia menggeliat, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya. Ia melirik jam menyadari saat itu masih bergerak.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Jiwanya hancur dan hati tersiksa saat menghembuskan napas nama itu ke udara.

Jongin mencari telepon sebelum menghubungi nomor biasa. Ia menelepon Kyungsoo lagi yang menjadi kebiasaan baginya sekarang meskipun ia tahu itu hanya akan membawanya ke kekecewaan karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung, aku masih di apartemenmu menunggumu untuk kembali. Hyung, aku sangat menyesal. Kau tidak seharusnya mati seperti itu. Maafkan aku, tolong kembali dan bantu aku. Aku tidak tahan rasa sakit ini . Saat kau meninggal semua rasa sakit berdatangan kepadaku "

Ia berhenti untuk sementara waktu, air mata menyelinap di pipinya.

"Hyung, mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku mencintaimu"

Tiga kata ajaib akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Kata-kata yang ia berharap bisa mencapai kembali ke masa lalu.

Kata-kata yang ia berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengar.

Kata-kata yang ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan di masa lalu.

Ada jeda panjang ketika ia mulai mendengar orang bernapas dengan lembut di sisi lain telepon. Tubuhnya menggigil dan matanya melebar saat ia menyadari seseorang telah menjawab teleponnya.

"Hyung?" Suaranya pecah karena penuh dengan keraguan.

"Hyung kau di sana?"

"Hyung?" suaranya bergetar saat ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah"


	5. 250313

**Author****'s**** note: **

**Pertama. ****Aku**** memiliki ****mimpi ****aneh tentang ****orang yang kusukai****b****ahwa ****i****a meninggal dan ****aku**** belum mengakui perasaan****ku sendiri****. ****Aku ****bangun dengan air mata ****di ****seluruh wajah dan menjaga sakit hati****ku****. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan ****t****iga kata ajaib kepadanya. Dan fakta ****b****ahwa kita akan berpisah jauh dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan sejak kami akan memasuki perguruan tinggi yang berbeda di kota yang berbeda hanya membuatnya lebih buruk. **

**Tapi Itulah realitas. **

**Aku tahu aku akan menyesal nanti****nya,**** tetapi mencintainya**** dengan**** diam yang bisa ****aku ****lakukan saat ini. **

**Aku mencintainya sampai-sampai ****aku**** ingin apa pun sebagai imbalan. **

**Aku mencintainya sampai****mendengar 'Aku juga mencintaimu'****,**** bukan itu yang ****aku**** butuhkan. **

**Tetapi k****ehadiran-Nya. **

**Kedua. Apakah Anda berpikir yang lucu bagaimana foto-foto bisa mengabadikan momen sebelum hilang? Orang-orang dalam foto****,**** tapi foto-foto tidak pernah berubah. **

**A****badi. **

**Sebuah bukti abadi seseorang yang kita cintai. **

**Sebuah kebahagiaan abadi**** i****tu bukti beberapa ****momen diambil**** dengan sempurna. **

**Sebuah bukti abadi tentang bagaimana orang tumbuh dan semuanya berubah. **

**Ketiga. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ****kalian**** untuk membaca****. ****Terima kasih atas tanggapan ****i****tu membuat ****aku ****sangat senang tapi merasa ****terlalu ****terbebani dalam waktu yang sama. Karena orang akan menempatkan harapan yang tinggi untuk bab berikutnya dan aku takut tidak akan ****m****emuaskan mereka. **

**Di sini kehidupan rahasia lain. **

**"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak dari orang-orang, semakin sedikit Anda harapkan, semakin sedikit Anda akan kecewa ****k****etika ****m****ereka mengecewakan Anda." **

**Karena itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo ****k****etika ****i****a ****berharap**** terlalu banyak dari Jongin. **

**Aku berharap Jongin**** mengatakan**** t****iga kata ajaib****,**** tetapi ****Jongin ****tidak pernah melakukannya. **

**J****adi aku tenggelam dalam kekecewaan. **

**Di sisi lain Jongin****,**** Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai****nya,**** tapi ****Anda**** tahu****,**** semakin Anda mencintai seseorang semakin sulit untuk mengatakan "aku mencintaimu"****.**

**Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. **

**Takut untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu ****yang mereka miliki ****saat itu dan membuat hal-hal lebih rumit. **

**Keempat. ****T****idak peduli berapa banyak ****aku**** membaca kembali dan menulis ulang ini, hanya saja tidak akan sempurna. Hanya saja tidak akan cocok ****dan**** sempurna seperti yang ****aku**** inginka****n****. Jadi****,****ketika aku**** menulis ini ****aku ****merasa ****bosan**** dan lelah sampai aku ****mer****ealisasi****kan**** sesuatu yang penting. **

**Anda tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. **

**Anda tidak bisa membuat semua orang merasa puas. **

**Semua yang dapat Anda lakukan adalah membiarkan orang yang mencintai Anda tidak sempurna. **

**Dan begitu juga Jongin. **

**I****a mencintai Kyungsoo tidak peduli berapa banyak ****hancurnya keadaan Kyungsoo didalamnya****. **

**I****a mencintai ****dengan ****cara yang tidak sempurna ****pada**** Kyungsoo ****dan i****tu membuat****nya**** sempurna. **

**Pada akhirnya, ****aku**** akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo. **

**Jika Anda masih cinta ****ketidak****sempurna****an**** saya, ****lanjutkan membaca.**

**.**

**25 Maret 2013**

Kyungsoo melaju perlahan ke bandara. Hari ini adalah harinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dan belum cemas. Sudah lama sejak bertemu adiknya dan ia sangat merindukan adiknya. Adiknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan belajar di sana.

Kyungsoo tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Sudah tiga tahun dan tiga tahun terlalu lama baginya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa dia terlihat seperti itu sekarang" ia tersenyum.

Sejak orang tua mereka bercerai, adiknya pergi ke luar negeri untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Dalam semua waktu itu Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya yang ia cintai, dan menyalahkan orang tuanya untuk bercerai. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan apa-apa. Kyungsoo tersakiti juga, dan tentu saja kesepian sejak adiknya hilang.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat ia memasuki bandara. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum pesawat adiknya mendarat. Ia memeriksa teleponnya, ketika tiba-tiba berdering. Bibirnya melengkung ke dalam senyum dan menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Selamat pagi hyung"

Kyungsoo tertawa saat ia mendengar suara mengantuk Jongin dari sisi lain dari telepon.

"Ini sudah sore tolol. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Apakah kau pergi ke klub lagi? Dan mabuk lagi?" ia menghela napas.

"Aku berjanji bahwa ini yang terakhir kali." Suara Jongin terdengar berkabut saat ia menguap.

"Ya, baik kau mengatakan bahwa ini terakhir kali." Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Pokoknya, di mana kau hyung? Kedengarannya begitu berisik" Jongin cepat mengubah topik.

"Aku di bandara"

"Apa? Apakah kau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Jongin panik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Adikku memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke sini"

"Ah, adik kau yang pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar? Itu baik untukmu, hyung." Jongin tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi aku sedikit gugup. Aku takut bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda dan itu akan membuatku canggung berbicara dengannya." Kegugupan merasuk ke perutnya memikirkan adiknya menjadi orang baru.

"Kalau saja aku ada di sana. Aku akan terus bersamamu sehingga kau tidak akan merasa gugup hyung"

"Kau jadi seperti perayu, Jongin." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Tapi jika ia berubah, ia tidak akan menelepon kau di tempat pertama untuk menjemputnya dari bandara?"

"Ya, kau betul juga. Pokoknya aku akan menemuimu nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Apartemenmu, kan? Aku berhasrat untuk makanan rumahmu yang sudah dimasak" kata Jongin main-main.

"Aku akan memasak untuk nanti dan kita bisa makan bersama-sama"

"Baiklah. Bye. Sampai nanti, hyung. Oh, dan beritahu calon istriku aku berkata hai"

"Istri?"

"Adik kecilmu."

"Istri pantatmu. Aku tidak akan memberikannya untukmu." Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin menertawakan apa yang dia katakan.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Do Yura. Namanya Do Yura."

Kyungsoo berdiri gugup, melihat orang-orang di sekitar.

"Ia seharusnya tiba sekarang" Matanya terpaku pada gerbang 'Kedatangan' ketika tiba-tiba sosok familiar melewatinya.

Ada dia.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek dan eye-smile yang sama berbentuk bibir seperti Kyungsoo. Eye-smilenya tampak di mana-mana sampai tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo.

"Oppa" teriaknya dengan senyumnya melebar.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Yura mulai berlari ke membuka tangannya luas dan merangkul Yura dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar. Setiap orang yang melihat bahwa akan mengira mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Oppa aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Yura saat kakinya akhirnya menyentuh tanah.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, dongsaeng." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Yura.

"Kau sudah besar!" ia menambahkan, dan mengacak-acak rambut Yura.

"Kau juga, oppa."

"Mari kita pergi." Kyungsoo mengatakan, menyeret koper Yura ke bagasi ketika ia tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya.

"Oppa, aku mengatakan kepada ayah bahwa aku kembali." Kyungsoo membeku ketika ia tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus merespon.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." ia memaksa tersenyum dan berpaling tapi Yura memperketat cengkeramannya di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Appa mengundangku untuk makan malam dengannya."

"Dan?" Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, menahan napas saat ia menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Yura.

"Dan kau ikut denganku, oppa"

"Aku tidak" rahangnya terkatup.

"Aku mohon, oppa. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya demi appa, melakukannya untukku oppa, please?" Yura kata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ia menelan ludah saat ia melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memulai lagi. Mari kita lupakan masa lalu oke? Hanya memaafkan apa yang appa dilakukan kepada kita dan memberinya kesempatan kedua. Setiap orang berhak kesempatan lain. Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga bahagia lagi. Tidak bisakah aku punya satu, oppa? Apakah aku tidak layak mendapatkannya? Aku berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Aku iri dengan keluarga lain. Aku ingin pelukan dari appa dan ciuman dari eomma. Memiliki sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Kita tidak harus menjadi keluarga sempurna, hanya satu yang normal cukup. Please, oppa?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya tapi mereka terus mendesah saat ia menatap mata Yura dan menyeka air matanya.

"Please, oppa? Untukku" ia memohon sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangguk.

Segera setelah mereka memasuki restoran bintang lima yang appa mereka sediakan untuk mereka, mereka dibawa ke sebuah kamar pribadi.

"Mr. Do mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat dan kalian berdua dapat memesan terlebih dahulu." kata si pelayan.

"Kami akan menunggu ia dulu." Kyungsoo berkata dingin.

Pelayan membungkuk, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

15 menit berlalu.

30 menit berlalu.

45 menit berlalu.

"Ia tidak datang" Kyungsoo mengejek

"Ia akan datang. Tolong tunggu, oppa." Yura menatapnya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana appa adalah seorang workaholic? Ia bahkan membiarkan anak-anaknya kelaparan hanya karena karyanya. Bagaimana kau mengharapkannya untuk berubah?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

Ia merasa marah pada ayahnya, tapi ia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri untuk percaya bahwa ayahnya mungkin berubah.

"Oppa..." Yura menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Mari kita pulang" Kyungsoo berdiri ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat ..." Mr. Do berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo bangun.

"Kemana kau piker kau akan pergi?" Mr. Do mengangkat alisnya.

"Rumah." Kyungsoo berkata dingin, menarik tangan Yura, dan isyarat baginya untuk bangun.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum makan malam" Ayahnya berdiri kokoh, menghalangi pintu.

"Yah, aku bukan salah satu yang terlambat di sini"

"Maaf. Kau lihat, aku punya terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan aku tidak bisa pergi lebih awal." Ayahnya menatapnya dengan mata lelah.

"Oppa, biarkan makan malam dengan appa." ia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Itu alasanmu selama bertahun-tahun, appa. Aku tahu pekerjaan yang lebih penting bagimu daripada keluarga, lebih penting daripada kita. Itulah mengapa eomma meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain" kata Kyungsoo, merasa sakit hatinya saat ia berbicara.

"Kyungsoo meskipun aku bukan appa yang baik, kau harus tetap menghormatiku untuk menjadi appamu." Mr. Do menaikkan nada suaranya, kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Itu salahmu dan kau tahu itu."

Ketegangan tumbuh antara dua pria. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kata-katanya akan memulai perkelahian, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik. Ia tahu ia akan kalah, tapi secara fisik menyakiti lebih baik daripada disiksa di dalam.

"Oppa, please" Yura berusaha melerai

Mr. Do mendesah.

"Aku mencintai ibumu, kau tahu? Aku mencintainya. Meskipun pernikahan kami adalah pernikahan yang diatur, dibentuk untuk kepentingan bisnis. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan hatiku. Dan ketika kami memilikimu dan Yura, kami sangat senang . Tapi cinta saya masih tidak cukup baginya. Dan uang bukan apa yang ia butuhkan ... "

"Ia butuh waktu." ia memotong kalimat ayahnya.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan ia pergi. Jika ia tidak senang denganku, maka aku akan membiarkannya pergi. Untuk menjadi bahagia." Kyungsoo melihat kilat nyeri di mata ayahnya.

"Tidak, kau memilih bekerja daripada eomma. Ini bukan berarti bahwa kau membiarkannya pergi tapi ia berjalan menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Dengan pengawal sialanmu."

Yura menyikutnya untuk berhenti dan air mata menyengat matanya lagi tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak. Ia tidak akan diam kali ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak mengerti." Ayahnya menghela napas.

"Aku. Sekarang saatnya kau untuk memahami jika aku pergi, Mr. Do. Permisi."

Kyungsoo mulai menarik tangan Yura lagi, tapi Yura menyelipkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan tinggal dengan appa" katanya itu, menyeka air matanya.

"Terserah."

Kyungsoo menyerbu ke pintu dan membantingnya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Jongin sedang duduk di sofa menonton televisi, ketika pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dibuka.

"Hyung dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah-"

Kata-kata membeku di lidah Jongin ketika Kyungsoo gemetar di sampingnya. Dua kancing pertama kemejanya terbuka dan Jongin bisa mencium bau alkohol. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongin.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menatapnya cemas.

"Jongin... Kau bisa mengambilkan anti-depresanku? Aku menyimpannya di kamarku."Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahan lagi karena aku di sini. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Jongin membelai rambutnya Kyungsoo yang sangat sangat lembut. Ia ingin menyentuh hyung lagi, dan dalam satu atau lain cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Kyungsoo akhirnya berbicara.

"Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu di mana percakapan ini dimulai. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah tidak tepat dalam lingkungan terbaik.

"Aku berharap orang tuaku sudah mati. Entah bagaimana aku iri padamu. Aku berharap aku lahir di keluarga lainnya. Aku bosan omong kosong ini Jongin-ah, aku ingin menyerah" Kyungsoo terisak pelan.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo saat ia mencoba untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya tapi tidak ada yang datang dari mulutnya

Diam menelan mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat Jongin menghela napas berat.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab namun mengangguk sedikit sebagai tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak bisa hanya menyerah pada keluargamu, hyung."

**Author's note:**

**Aku tidak tahu siapa Anda.**

**Aku tidak tahu dimana Anda tinggal.**

**Aku tidak tahu dimana Anda dilahirkan.**

**Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu.**

**Keluarga adalah keluarga.**

**Tidak peduli seberapa buruk itu, mereka masih keluargamu.**

**Tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan yang membuat Anda membenci mereka, Anda masih bisa memilih dari mana keluargamu lahir.**

**Sebuah keluarga kaya.**

**Sebuah keluarga miskin.**

**Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.**

**Sebuah keluarga yang berantakan.**

**Sebuah keluarga yang hangat.**

**Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Anda ingin pergi, mereka masih keluargamu dan Anda tetap dengan mereka.**

**Anda bagian dari mereka.**

**Kadang-kadang keluarga bukan darah yang terkait.**

**Kadang-kadang keluarga adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untuk Anda.**

**Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika Anda begitu dicintai.**

**Atau bahkan keluarga adalah seseorang yang Anda benci tapi Anda tinggal bersama mereka karena jauh di dalam hati Anda masih ada cinta untuk mereka.**

**Karena Anda tidak bisa menyerah pada keluarga.**

**Jadi, di sini adalah rahasia kehidupan lain.**

**"Cinta orang tuamu. Kita sangat sibuj tumbuh dewasa, kita sering lupa mereka juga bertambah tua."**

**Kadang-kadang kita lupa bahwa orang tua kita juga manusia.**

**Mereka memiliki perasaan juga.**

**Dan mungkin itu sebabnya Kyungsoo belum memahami atau dia tidak akan mengerti.**

**Dia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa orang tuanya bercerai.**

**Siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini?**

**Setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia, meskipun kebahagiaan mereka kadang-kadang menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi kita tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan bukan?**

**Jika Anda memiliki keluarga bahagia aku turut senang. Tapi jika Anda memiliki jenis yang berlawanan, please, aku mohon,**

**untuk tetap kuat**

**untuk tetap bertahan**

**untuk menjaga iman keluarga Anda.**

**dan mungkin iman bagi saya, selanjutnya.**


	6. 150114 (II)

**15 Januari 2014**

Yura merasakan angin sejuk memukulnya saat ia pergi ke luar kantor polisi. Ia menarik sweternya erat di sekelilingnya. Polisi baru saja menelepon pagi ini, dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pendaftaran kematian dan mengambil barang-barang milik almarhum kakaknya. Polisi benar-benar meminta orang tua mereka tapi ia belum bertemu ibunya tahun ini dan ayahnya tidak akan datang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya seperti biasa atau mungkin malu.

Seorang putra dari sebuah perusahaan besar meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Bunuh diri.

Yura menelan benjolan di tenggorokan dan mendorong pikiran itu pergi. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya berusaha untuk mengambil nyawanya sendiri. Karena ia tahu tidak peduli seberapa buruk situasinya, kakaknya selalu menjadi orang yang kuat dan bunuh diri bukanlah sesuatu yang cocok untuknya.

Yura mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari kantor polisi dan mampir ke kafe terdekat.

Kafe lingkungan hangat dan baik. Yang kecil dan tidak terlalu ramai. Yura bersandar di punggung kursi kayu sambil menunggu makanannya datang. Ia melihat sekeliling, menatap orang-orang yang mengobrol dengan gembira, hatinya kosong sebagai tatapannya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, tepatnya dia perlu Jongin.

Ia menelepon Jongin hari ini dan berencana memintanya untuk menemaninya ke kantor polisi tapi ia memotong ucapannya sebelum ia selesai.

Ia mengerti bahwa Jongin depresi seperti dirinya juga. Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang penting bagimu, itu adalah sesuatu yang tak tertahankan tapi mungkin jika mereka berbagi kesedihan mereka dan mendapatkannya melalui bersama-sama, akan lebih mudah. Selain itu, mereka terlibat, bukan? Yura sangat mencintainya dan ia tahu itu.

Telepon berdering, menyela pikiran Yura. Ia memeriksa teleponnya tapi suara tidak datang dari sana. Matanya menatap di atas meja dan tetap pada barang-barang almarhum kakaknya. Ia membukanya dan suara menjadi lebih keras.

Telepon almarhum kakaknya.

Sebuah panggilan.

Dari Jongin.

Ragu-ragu ia menjawab itu dan menekan telepon di telinganya.

"Hyung, aku masih di apartemenmu menunggumu untuk kembali. Hyung, aku sangat menyesal. Kau tidak seharusnya mati seperti itu. Maafkan aku, tolong kembali dan bantu aku. Aku tidak tahan rasa sakit ini . Saat kau meninggal semua rasa sakit berdatangan kepadaku"

Yura menahan napas ketika ia mendengar Jongin dari sisi lain.

"Hyung mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku mencintaimu" kata Jongin dalam nada berbisik penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang.

Yura menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, membekap mulutnya shock. Pikirannya mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Jongin mencintai kakaknya.

Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Dan cara Jongin mengatakan itu, itu bukan kasih persaudaraan. Ini seperti nada seorang kekasih, dan itu berarti Jongin adalah g -

"Permisi. Maaf makanan begitu lama. Silakan, menikmati makanan." Yura melirik pelayan dan memberi isyarat untuk menempatkan makanan di meja. Pelayan dengan sopan mengangguk sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian. Yura difokuskan lagi di telepon.

"Hyung?" Suara Jongin retak karena penuh dengan keraguan.

"Hyung kau di sana?"

"Hyung?"

Yura menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakin apakah ia harus menanggapi atau menutup telepon segera. Ia memilih opsi pertama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah," katanya dengan kuat tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas berat.

"Aku mencintaimu dan entah bagaimana menyakitkan."

Yura mengusap dadanya sendiri, berharap untuk membuat rasa sakit memudar.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai kakakku dan ia mencintaimu juga. Tapi itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa kau mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan ketika kau mengatakan itu kepadaku, itu hanya-..? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Jongin? Apakah engkau mencintaiku seperti caramu mencintai kakakku? "

Yura mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, gemetar dan menunggu Jongin untuk Jongin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Yura," Jongin akhirnya berbicara. Yura menunggu Jongin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi satu-satunya hal yang ia dengar adalah bunyi bip.

Ia menatap layar ponsel kakaknya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Jongin menutup telepon.

Ada keheningan panjang sebelum realisasi lambat memukul Yura. Ia terus mencari bolak-balik antara layar ponsel kakaknya yang menunjukkan Jongin dan foto Kyungsoo, dan kemudian ia melihat cincin di jarinya.

"Jadi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri setengah hati.

Ia memandang makanan didepannya dan mencoba memakannya. Ia mendorong makanan ke mulutnya. Dengan beberapa usaha menelan makanan dan mengabaikan benjolan di lehernya. Air mata menusuk matanya. Saat ia terus makan, semakin ia mulai menangis. Yura akhirnya hanya mendorong mangkuk ke samping, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menangis.

Ia menangis dan mengeluarkan semua air mata keluar dari tubuhnya, dan pada saat itu ia berharap perasaannya terhadap Jongin tidak ada sama sekali.

**Author's note:**

_**Bunuh diri.**_

**Di negara saya bunuh diri adalah sesuatu yang memalukan dan dalam agama saya, bunuh diri adalah sesuatu yang tak terampuni. Dan orang-orang yang mencoba bunuh diri akan dipertimbangkan sebagai orang berdosa besar.**

**Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang mencoba bunuh diri tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke surga.**

**Dan orang-orang akan menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang mereka lakukan.**

**Ketika mereka sebenarnya korban dari kehidupan mereka, korban kekacauan masyarakat.**

**Ketika saya masih kecil, muda dan naif, saya selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa orang mengakhiri kehidupan mereka sendiri. Tapi ketika saya tumbuh dewasa, saya mengerti mengapa secara perlahan.**

**Karena mereka tidak bisa menahanl rasa sakit lagi.**

**Karena sakit bukanlah sesuatu dari luar, rasa sakit adalah sesuatu yang hidup dalam diri mereka.**

**Dan tidak ada jalan keluar.**

**Bagaimana Anda bisa keluar dari diri Anda sendiri?**

**Rasa sakit ini tumbuh dengan Anda dan tanpa Anda menyadarinya, itu menjadi bagian dari Anda.**

**Berikut adalah salah satu kutipan favorit saya.**

**"Jika Anda mendengar lagu yang membuat Anda menangis dan Anda tidak ingin menangis lagi, Anda tidak mendengarkan lagu itu lagi. Tapi Anda tidak bisa lepas dari diri Anda. Anda tidak dapat memutuskan untuk tidak melihat diri lagi. Anda tidak dapat memutuskan untuk mematikan suara di kepala Anda. "**

**Dan di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis orang.**

**Orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk hidup dan orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk mati.**

**Dan ada orang-orang seperti saya.**

**Diantara orang-orang itu.**

**Terlalu takut mati namun terlalu takut untuk hidup. Terlalu takut untuk bermimpi besar namun terlalu takut untuk melepaskan mimpi.**

**Dan Kyungsoo orang seperti apa yang Anda pikir?**

**Yura?**

**Jongin?**

**Dan apakah Anda benar-benar percaya bahwa bunuh diri adalah penyebab kematian Kyungsoo itu?**

**Saya akan menjelaskan kepada Anda nanti mengapa, aku janji selama Anda lanjut membaca.**


	7. Valentine's Day Special

**13 Februari 2013**

Ini adalah Rabu malam. Kerumunan adalah ukuran yang baik untuk malam, musik keras di klub. Jongin duduk di bar saja, tangan kanannya beristirahat di dagunya di sisi lain bermain dengan minuman. Ia mengusap rambut sebelum ia menghela napas berat. Kepala dan hatinya telah menjadi berantakan lengkap akhir-akhir ini.

Dan ini tentang Kyungsoo.

Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang membuat Jongin frustrasi.

Cara ia bergerak, cara ia berbicara, cara ia memanggil nama Jongin dan cara ia tidur.

Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan membuat Jongin gila.

Cara Jongin merasa nyaman di sekelilingnya dan cara hati Jongin akan mengalahkannya setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Terakhir kali ia yakin bahwa ia seorang straight, sekarang ia meragukannya.

Jongin mendesah lagi frustrasi dan meneguk minumannya sebelum ia menyadari gelas itu sudah kosong. Ia menunjuk bartender yang akan datang.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Wu Yifan, bartender biasa menyambutnya dengan senyum sambil menuangkan minuman lain di gelas Jongin.

"Tidak banyak." Ia menatap Wu Yifan sebelum mengambil suntikan lain, seringai di wajahnya.

"Well dude, ini bukan kali pertama kau datang ke sini dan aku mengenal kau dengan baik. Aku tahu sesuatu terserah." Wu Yifan mengangkat salah satu alis dan menatapnya dengan wajah menghakimi.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskan." Jongin melirik minumannya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah, baik itu pengaruh alkohol atau efek dari topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Coba saja" jawab Wu Yifan dengan senyum sombong.

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta? Bagaimana kau tahu apakah kau telah jatuh cinta?"Jongin bertanya dengan nada serius. Wu Yifan memandang Jongin untuk sementara waktu sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?" Jongin mengucapkan dengan wajah kesal.

"Maaf maaf," Wu Yifan berhenti tertawa dan mengambil napas sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Kau lihat, sangat jarang untuk menemukan pertanyaan itu di sini. Ini pertama kalinya aku diminta pertanyaan itu. Kau lihat cinta tidak ada di tempat seperti ini" Wu Yifan menepuk kedua tangan di udara.

"Aku melihat" Jongin bergumam, sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Tapi aku punya nasihat yang baik." Wu Yifan mendekat ke Jongin saat ia berbisik,

"Cium dia."

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tergagap, kata-katanya tersandung keluar dari mulutnya meskipun ia tidak cukup mabuk.

"Cium dia. Setelah itu, kau akan tahu apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak. Gadis beruntung sekalipun." Wu Yifan mengedip main-main dan menepuk bahu Jongin itu.

Jongin mengangguk sedikit dan meneguk Jack and Coke dalam satu tegukan. Ia bisa merasakan alkohol terbakar melalui tenggorokannya.

Masalahnya adalah, itu bukan seorang gadis.

Ini seorang pria.

Ini Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak ingat menelepon Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya. Ia hanya ingat ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeretnya keluar dari klub. Ia mencoba untuk berjalan lurus seperti Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dipertukarkan, hanya diam menemani mereka dalam perjalanan mereka ke mobil Kyungsoo itu.

"Hyung tunggu, aku pikir aku ingin muntah." Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo melengkung saat ia mulai muntah di tempat parkir.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir sambil membelai punggung Jongin itu.

"Tunggu di sini oke, aku akan membawa air untukmu" Kyungsoo menambahkan sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya.

Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan sebotol air dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. Jongin meringis saat ia menelan air. Ia melirik parkiran yang hampir kosong.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jongin blak-blakan.

"Ini jam 2 pagi. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang? Aku bilang untuk tidak mabuk lagi. Ini adalah terakhir kali oke?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang mari kita kembali ke apartemenku." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke mengikutinya dari belakang, langkahnya mantap sekarang.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan tubuhnya merosot di kursi penumpang. Ia menutup matanya saat ia merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Sial" Jongin bergumam.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menghidupkan mesin. Ia menyalakan radio untuk memecah keheningan dan suara akrab datang.

_(Cinta akan mengingatmu)_

Kaki Kyungsoo menekan pedal gas saat Jongin menggenggam lengannya.

_(Dan cinta akan mengingatku)_

"Kau lupa kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu." Jongin mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

_(Aku tahu di dalam hatiku)_

Wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci jauhnya. Mata Jongin menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang berentuk hati itu.

_Cepat ciumlah._

Kata-kata bergema dalam pikiran Jongin itu.

_(Selamanya akan, selamanya menjadi milik kita)_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat bibir Jongin menyapu bibirnya. Bibir mereka belum menyentuh, tapi Jongin sudah merasa terburu-buru listrik melalui pembuluh darahnya. Dan ia tahu jawaban mengapa ada perasaan seperti itu.

Ia jatuh cinta.

_(Bahkan jika kita mencoba untuk melupakan)_

"Di sini." Jongin mengikatkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo sebelum menarik kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung.

"Haruskah kita berkendara sekarang?"

"Ya."

_(Cinta akan ingat)_

**Author's note:**

**Aku tidak pernah merencanakan bab ini.**

**Tapi kita harus mengharapkan yang tak terduga, bukan?**

**Saya membaca semua komentar Anda tentang bunuh diri, jadi saya ingin mengatakan ini.**

**Anda lebih kuat dari yang Anda pikir.**

**Anda layak untuk hidup.**

**Jika Anda pernah merasa ingin menyerah harap ingat ini:**

**Tidak peduli orang macam apa Anda,**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Keluarga Anda mencintai Anda.**

**Teman-teman Anda mencintai Anda.**

**Ada seseorang di luar sana yang mencintai Anda sepenuh hati, Anda hanya belum bertemu 'seseorang' itu.**

**Hidup sulit, mati juga.**

**Tapi Anda harus terus berjuang karena Anda tidak sendirian.**

**Setiap orang berjuang untuk hidup mereka juga.**

**"Anda tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang. Anda hanya bisa mencintai mereka."**

**Hanya Anda yang dapat menyimpan sendiri.**

**Orang lain hanya bisa mencintaimu.**

**Sama seperti Kyungsoo, meskipun pada akhirnya ia meninggal.**

**Dia meninggal dicintai.**

**Dia mati untuk apa yang ia cintai dan apa yang ia cintai adalah jongin, sekali lagi baca selanjutnya.**


	8. 120114

**12 Januari 2014**

Kyungsoo hanya terus mengatakan terima kasih setiap saat dan mengucapkan selamat atas hari ulang tahunnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu semua orang ini; yang mungkin datang ke sini untuk bisnis, ia tidak pernah meminta pesta ini. Ia hanya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ini karena ayahnya yang memaksa. Dan juga untuk kepentingan perusahaan bahwa ia akan mewarisi perusahaan tersebut di masa depan. Selain itu, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang buruk saat ini dengan ayahnya. Jadi di sini ia berdiri, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan minat sama sekali.

Mata Kyungsoo menerawang; mencari sosok familiar. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan datang. Setelah pertengkaran besar mereka. Setelah Jongin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan melamar Yura. Setelah Jongin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Yura. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika itu orang lain ... Tapi itu Yura. Adiknya.

Dan bagian terburuk adalah bahwa bagian dari dirinya masih berharap bahwa Jongin akan datang. Sebagian dari dirinya masih merindukan kehadiran Jongin. Sebagian dari dirinya masih merindukan senyum manis. Sentuhan lembut. Kulit tan-nya. Kyungsoo juga kehilangan bau alkohol yang berlama-lama dari bibir Jongin setiap kali ia mabuk.

"Oppa Kyungsoo." suara ceria menyebut namanya.

Sebelum ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, ia sudah tahu siapa di suara itu - Yura. Seseorang yang ia ingin hindari sebagian besar saat ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, oppa. Saranghae." Yura mengatakan itu sambil memberinya pelukan.

"Nado saranghae." Kyungsoo memaksa senyum sekali lagi. Dan ia merasa buruk untuk itu, bagaimana ia bisa membenci adiknya sendiri? Bahkan hanya sedikit? Saudara macam apa ia? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Di mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil melihat Yura datang sendirian.

"Hmm .. ia mengatakan bahwa ia ada sesuatu yang penting ... anyway, oppa aku punya sesuatu untuk aku katakan padamu." Yura mengatakan hal itu dan terlihat seperti darah bergegas ke pipinya dan berwarna merah yang sempurna

.

"Ada apa ya?"

Kyungsoo sudah tahu pada saat itu pun Yura akan mengatakan, akan menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping kecil. Dan ia benar.

Saat ketika Yura mengatakan dengan kegembiraan penuh.

"Jongin melamarku tadi malam dan kami akan segera menikah."

Itu adalah saat ketika hatinya merasa seperti dibawa pergi. Ia bisa merasa seolah-olah dunia hanya berhenti untuknya dan dengan semua orang yang mengelilinginya; ia merasa kekosongan dan ... bukan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti ia telah dikurung dalam sebuah guci dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memecahkan guci tersebut. Ia terjebak dengan rasa sakit yang ia tidak bisa tahan, patah hati lebih baik karena dapat diperbaiki tapi hatinya ... kosong. Bukan hancur lagi; _sudah kosong_.

"Oppa, kau mendengarkan aku?" Mata Yura bosan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat kembali ke arah Yura, berjuang untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan, ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan ia senang untuknya ... tapi kata-katanya menjadi kaku dalam mulutnya.

"Oppa?" Yura meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil. Bicara lagi nanti, oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah dan sebelum Yura bisa menjawab, ia sudah berlari setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana kau, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo bertemu ayahnya di dekat pintu keluar.

"Aku harus ke toilet, ayah."

"Tahan dulu sebentar, pesta akan segera dimulai." ayahnya menyatakan.

Dan dengan itu ia bisa mendengar suara MC berbicara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sekarang saatnya untuk anak meniup kue ulang tahun."

Kyungsoo mendesah sebelum berjalan perlahan menuju tengah ruangan dengan semua orang menatap setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Kyungsoo.", Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika kakinya menjadi pincang. Ketika sampai di kue besar dengan 20 lilin di atasnya, lampu redup dan semua orang mulai bernyanyi.

"_ Happy birthday to you_"

"_ Happy birthday to you_"

"_Happy birthday to you_"

Kyungsoo berdiri diam.

Mencoba untuk menangkap dan ingat saat ini, rasa sakit ini.

"Tiup lilin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pura-pura tersenyum. Ia meniup sampai lilin terakhir padam.

"Buatlah sebuah harapan."

Ia menutup matanya dan kaleidoskop memori bergegas kembali.

Ia ingat hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Ia ingat betapa bahagianya dia.

Ia ingat Jongin.

Itu hanya perayaan ulang tahun sederhana tapi itu sangat berharga baginya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Yura berdiri di antara orang lain dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya dan cincin di jarinya. Dan itu terlalu menyakitinya untuk membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti adiknya akan menikah dengan orang yang ia paling cintai. Mimpi nya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir itu akan terlalu menyakitkan. Yura telah mencuri satu-satunya orang yang telah ia kagumi dan cintai.

Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik.

"Aku berharap aku sudah mati."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia harapkan.

Air mata mengalir di wajah Kyungsoo saat ia bersembunyi di balik pintu toilet itu. Ia melihat langit-langit toilet merasa sedikit suram. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Ia menggenggam tangannya di atas mulutnya, berharap tidak ada yang bisa mendengar tangisannya atau permohonannya, meminta rasa sakit untuk berhenti. Tapi kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu; memanggil namanya dengan suara berat.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berdiri diam; berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak ada sama sekali tapi orang itu terus mengetuk dan memanggil namanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau disana."

"Kyungsoo."

"Ini ayah."

"Aku tahu kau dengar. Kyungsoo, kau tahu bahwa kau adalah anakku. Kau akan mewarisi perusahaan ini. Kau tidak dapat mempermalukan keluarga ini." ayahnya mengatakan dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu-ragu perlahan membuka pintu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuat kau merasa malu?" teriaknya.

"Kau akan segera dijodohkan." Ayahnya mengatakan tanpa melirik Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang?" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Setelah itu adikmu, Yura, bisa menikah juga."

"Mengapa kau menjodohkan aku?" Kyungsoo dengan sangat marah.

"Apakah kau pikir bahwa aku tidak tahu? Apakahkau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat? Apakah kau pikir aku mendidik seorang anak sehingga ia bisa menjadi gay untuk mempermalukan keluarga ini?" Ayahnya membanting tinjunya ke dinding.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Kyungsoo lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Dengarkan ayahmu, kau akan-"

"Apakah kau selalu harus mencuri cintaku, ayah? Pertama ibu dan sekarang Jongin. Aku selalu merasa kesepian setelah ibu dan kau telah bercerai. Kemudian ketika Jongin datang ke dalam hidup saya, saya merasa bahagia lagi. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Dan ... kenapa harus Yura? Apa yang kau coba lakukan, ayah? " Kyungsoo mengangkat suaranya.

"Jika Ibumu mencintaimu, ia akan tinggal di sini denganmu, apakah kau tidak berpikir begitu? Ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu di belakang. Dan tentang Jongin, apakah kau pikir ia mencintai kau lagi? Apakah kau pikir orang tidak akan menghakimimu dan keluargamu? Mengapa tidak kau patuhi kata-kata ayahmu? " Dengan itu, ayahnya meninggalkan toilet.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Ia membanting tinjunya ke tanah sambil air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasa sakit adalah sesuatu yang tak tertahankan.

Dan pada saat itu, ia perlu tahu; apakah Jongin mencintai dia lagi atau tidak.

**Author's Note**:

_Sedang Menunggu._

Jadi maaf untuk membuat Anda menunggu update.

Tapi bagaimana rasanya menunggu?

Terutama ketika datang untuk menunggu seseorang yang Anda cintai untuk mencintai Anda kembali.

Menunggu kebahagiaan yang tampaknya tidak mungkin tiba.

Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi.

Menunggu keajaiban.

Bagaimana rasanya?

Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang berbagi darah yang sama dengan Anda menikah dengan seseorang yang Anda cintai?

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana rasanya; dihakimi oleh orang tua Anda sendiri?

Seseorang yang melahirkan Anda?

Ketika orang lain yang menilai Anda, mungkin itu bisa diabaikan. Tapi ketika orang tua Anda sendiri, Anda tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi tuli dan berbalik.

Tapi mengapa mencintai seseorang membuat Anda orang berdosa?

Mengapa salah untuk mencintai seseorang yang membuat Anda merasa begitu berdosa?

Aku percaya cinta datang dalam segala bentuk. Meskipun tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya.

Tapi bukankah itu kejam?

Memaksa seseorang untuk berhenti mencintai orang lain?

Bukankah kejam untuk menilai seseorang dengan kekurangan mereka ketika kita sendiri jauh dari sempurna?

Untuk orang-orang seperti Kyungsoo, cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya putus asa.

Setelah kesepian begitu lama, akhirnya Jongin datang seperti malaikat kepadanya.

Tapi sekali lagi, bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang memberi Anda permen dan membawanya kembali segera sebelum Anda bisa memakannya?

Bagaimana rasanya seperti, kehilangan Jongin dalam perspektif Kyungsoo?

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Anda. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua orang. Sepanjang hidup saya, Anda adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berpaling dariku. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa selalu memahamiku. Dan sekarang aku sudah kehilangan Anda, aku telah kehilangan segalanya. "

Tapi apakah ayahnya tahu?

Kalau saja ayahnya tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat anaknya hidup. Akankah ayahnya berubah pikiran?

Apakah ayahnya masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan menyakiti Kyungsoo?

Apakah martabat lebih penting dari kebahagiaan?

Dari keluarga?

Dari seseorang yang Anda cintai?

Kita semakin dekat dan lebih dekat dengan kematian Kyungsoo, bacalah lebih lanjut.


	9. 150114 (III)

**15 Januari 2014**

Tubuh Jongin merosot di sofa dan matanya penuh dengan air mata.

"Sialan sialan."

Dia menatap teleponnya sebelum membuangnya.

Yura.

Ia telah menyakiti Yura.

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang Yura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah"

"Aku mencintaimu dan entah bagaimana ini menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai adikku dan ia mencintaimu juga. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku bahwa kau mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan ketika kau mengusulkan kepadaku, itu hanya- Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Jongin? Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai adikku? "

"Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai adikku?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai adikku?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai adikku?"

Suara Yura menggema di pikirannya lagi dan lagi. Ini membuatnya sangat frustrasi. Ia menarik lututnya sampai ke dada sebelum ia meletakkan kepalanya di antaranya.

Apakah dia mencintai Yura?

Itu pertanyaan yang sama yang ia terus tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya dia mencintainya, tapi tidak sama.

Ini tidak akan sama.

Tidak seperti cara ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Ia masih ingat hari itu.

Hari ketika ayah Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya untuk makan siang bersama-sama, itu sangat mengejutkannya tapi ia mengiyakan.

Ia masih ingat apa yang ayah Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya; kata demi kata.

Ia masih ingat semuanya jelas.

Suara beratnya berkata:

"Apakah kau pikir cintamu akan membawa apapun yang baik untuk anakku? Ia akan mewarisi perusahaanku, dan siapa kau? Apakah kau pikir orang akan menerima dia jika mereka tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan kau? Kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa kecuali cacat untuk masa depan anakku. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau hanya akan meninggalkannya. Aku berharap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu. "

Itu adalah hari dimana hatinya robek menjadi dua.

Hari dingin bahwa kenyataan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Hari dimana ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan meninggalkan perasaan tak terkatakan itu.

Jika melindungi seseorang yang kau cintai berarti kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Jika ia tidak dapat melihat Kyungsoo lagi.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Jika ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyakitinya.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Jika Kyungsoo akan membencinya setelah itu.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Selama ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo hidup bahagia.

Selama ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo bernapas dan hidup.

Selama ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sukses dan menikah dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki anak-anak.

Maka tidak apa-apa untuk Jongin.

Tapi kemudian ia tak sengaja bertemu menjadi Yura di jalanan.

Dan saat itulah secercah harapan datang ke hatinya.

Mungkin ada harapan.

Mungkin ia masih akan dapat melihat Kyungsoo sehari-hari.

Mungkin ia masih akan bisa berada di dekat Kyungsoo sehari-hari.

Yura.

Yura akan menjadi pelarian dirinya.

Dengan Yura, ia akan mampu untuk tinggal.

Dengan Yura, ayah Kyungsoo akan membiarkannya tinggal tanpa curiga.

Mungkin ia akan bisa jatuh cinta dengan Yura juga.

Mungkin ia akan menikah dengan Yura dan membesarkan anak.

Ide yang terdengar begitu baik pada waktu itu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu ide yang akan berubah menjadi penderitaan ini.

Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa ia menjadi egois.

Dan itulah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak layak untuk hidup.

Jongin bangkit dari sofa malas dan berjalan ke dapur. Air mata masih berjalan dengan bebas di pipinya. Ia membuka laci atas dan menemukan dua botol pil. Salah satunya adalah anti depresan dan yang lain adalah obat tidur. Ia ingat bahwa ia selalu mengatakan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menggunakan pil tersebut.

Sekarang ia akan melakukan itu juga, tapi tidak ada yang akan mengatakan kepadanya untuk berhenti. Karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ia sendirian. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan sendirian. Dan sekarang mungkin itu adalah hal yang baik jika ia bisa menjadi orang yang meninggalkan. Cukup dia.

"Berapa banyak pil yang harus kutelan agar dapat meringankan rasa sakit ini? Hanya mengakhiri semuanya" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menyampurkan pil, ia mengambil sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia mendorong segenggam pil ke dalam mulutnya dan menelan semuanya dengan seteguk besar air. Menit telah berlalu dan pil yang mulai membuatnya merasa lelah dan pusing. Kakinya terasa goyah dan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Sebuah kabut konstan kelelahan di atasnya; menyeretnya ke bawah dan menariknya ke bawah. Ia tiba-tiba roboh ke lantai yang dingin. Mungkin. Mungkin saja, sudah waktunya baginya untuk tidur selamanya.

Pada awalnya, Jongin merasa seperti tubuhnya mengambang dan segala sesuatu tampak begitu kabur.

"Jongin?" Suara akrab menyebut namanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Mata Jongin melebar.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum ia mendekat, mencapai ke cangkir wajahnya, membuat Jongin menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ia berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu .." kata Kyungsoo sementara ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap beberapa air mata dari pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya ringan dan lembut. Jongin menutup matanya saat ia mencoba untuk mengabadikan momen ini tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

Seorang anak tujuh tahun muncul di depannya.

"Hei, mengapa kau di sini?" Jongin mendekati anak kecil tapi kemudian tangannya bertemu dengan permukaan halus dingin. Cermin.

"Jongin. Apakah kau siap untuk hari pertama sekolah?" Ibu Jongin itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau akan membuat ibu dan ayahmu bangga." Ibunya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya.

Ayahnya muncul dan memegang tangan Jongin.

"Aku akan mencintaimu tidak peduli apapun, Jongin."

Ayahnya tersenyum.

Tapi setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ibu?"

"Ayah?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, bangun." Yura mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

Jongin bisa merasakan giginya terkatup dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kegelapan mulai menelannya utuh.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, bangun ..." air mata mulai muncul dari mata Yura saat ia mengguncang tubuh Jongin berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Tinggallah bersamaku, oke? Aku akan memanggil 911. Tinggal denganku."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, silahkan tunggu"

**Author's note:**

Jadi mungkin saatnya bagiku untuk mengatakan ini

Author's note juga merupakan bagian dari cerita.

Dan kau adalah bagian dari cerita ini juga.

Aku pikir kadang-kadang kita tidak tahu bahwa kita harus mengganggu kehidupan seseorang.

Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya; hidup itu seperti domino, satu saat mempengaruhi saat lain.

Kadang-kadang kita tidak tahu bahwa kita mengambil bagian dalam hidup seseorang apakah itu bagian kecil atau bagian besar.

Tapi ya kita melakukannya.

"Aku pikir itu yang paling membuatku takut; keacakan dari segala sesuatu. Bahwa orang yang bisa sangat penting bagimu mungkin hanya berlalu begitu saja. Atau kau hanya melewatinya dengan mereka. Aku merasa bahwa ketika aku berjalan pergi. Aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku, hari demi hari, meninggalkan orang. "

Itu sebabnya aku ingin menghargai semua orang yang aku tahu.

Aku ingin mengambil bagian dalam kehidupan seseorang sebanyak yang saya bisa.

Aku ingin menjadi berguna.

Jika kau membaca ini dan masih tinggal denganku, maka aku telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu.

Dan kau juga menjadi bagian dariku.

Dan suatu hari nanti kau akan melupakan ini.

Kau akan melupakanku.

Kau akan melupakan cerita ini.

Mungkin sebagian darimu juga akan melupakan apa-apa tentang Kaisoo.

Kau akan tumbuh dan menjadi orang yang indah.

Kau akan menikah dengan orang yang indah juga.

Dan kemudian membesarkan anak-anak dan melihat mereka saat mereka tumbuh dewasa.

Tapi satu hari, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bertanya-tanya; dari mana kau mendapatkan semacam perasaan?

Dan dengan itu kau akan mengingatku lagi.

Kau akan ingat cerita ini lagi.

Kau akan ingat Kaisoo lagi.

Kau akan ingat rasa sakit lagi.

Dan kau tidak harus menahan semua rasa sakitmu sendiri.

Kau tidak harus.

Kau tidak harus berjuang sendiri saja.

Akan selalu ada tangan untuk membantumu.

Gunakan rasa sakitmu untuk membantu orang lain.

Suatu hari semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang akan berguna di masa depan.

Dan kemudian kau akan memahami mengapa otak dirancang untuk melupakan tetapi tidak dengan hati.

Kau tidak akan melupakan cara orang membuatmu merasa.

Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan cara Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa.

Jadi,

Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

Apa yang paling kau takutkan; mati atau dilupakan?

Jika kau siap untuk menjawab, bacalah selanjutnya.


	10. 130114

**13 Januari 2014**

Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen Jongin. Setelah kembali dari acara ulang tahunnya, ia menelepon Jongin, namun tidak ada respon. Ia ke apartemen Jongin, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan tetangga sebelah mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak ada dirumah. Ia kemudian menuju ke bar dimana Jongin menghabiskan waktunya disini, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Kyungsoo pun minum dan melanjutkan mencari Jongin meskipun Yifan menghentikannya dan memintanya untuk pulang.

Tapi dimana rumah?

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rumah. Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau merasa nyaman dan tempat yang membuat hatimu merasa hangat.

_Jadi dimana rumah?_

Dimana rumah untuk Kyungsoo?

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen Jongin kedua kalinya, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mematikan mesin atau melepaskan kunci. Ia berlari ke lantai tiga tapi menaiki tangga tampak lebih lama dari biasanya, atau mungkin ia hanya mabuk. Ia merasa kakinya gemetar dan perutnya mulai merasa mual. Ia ingat saat pertama kali datang ke apartemen Jongin ini bulan lalu.

.

.

.

_Ini merupakan Minggu dan hari yang cerah, dan mereka berdua menikmati sarapan kue panekuk dekat stasiun kereta Seoul._

_"Apakah ada rencana hari ini, hyung?" Jongin bertanya, __kepalanya miring ke satu sisi__._

_"Tidak ada. Kau?" Kyungsoo __mengunyah __pancake__nya __perlahan sambil __matanya __menatap __Jongin __intensif__. __I__a __melihat noda __sirup maple __di sudut __mulut __Jongin__. __Kyungsoo __mendekat __sebelum __menyeka __noda__ secara lembut__ dengan __ibu jarinya__. __Wajah mereka __hanya__ beberapa __inci __dan ia __bisa mendengar __Jongin __terkesia__p__._

_"Kau makan seperti anak kecil," Kyungsoo mengatakannya sambil menarik wajahnya jauh dan merasa pipinya memerah._

_Jongin menyeringai sebelum berkata, "Mau ke apartemen anak ini?"_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum balik._

_._

_._

_._

Ketika Kyungsoo mencapai lantai tiga, ia menemukan dirinya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir di dahinya. Matanya tertuju pada pintu apartemen Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa apartemen itu kosong tapi hatinya dibakar dengan harapan.

"Jongin buka pintunya."

"JONGIN!"

"Jongin, aku minta padamu."

"Jongin!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo terus meluncurkan tinjunya ke pintu apartemen Jongin. Apartemen Jongin tidak sebagus itu. Atau mungkin bahkan tidak mewah. Hanya cukup untuk Jongin setelah orang tuanya meninggal dan meninggalkannya tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi untuk Kyungsoo, itu adalah tempat yang nyaman yang paling terkutuk. Tidak, bukan apartemen, tapi Jongin sendiri. Bukan tempatnya, yaitu pemiliknya. Jongin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya entah bagaimana merasa ingin, membuatnya merasa hidup dan entah bagaimana, membuatnya merasa seperti ia memiliki rumah.

Dan sekarang ia membutuhkan kenyamanan itu, ia hanya membutuhkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menikahi adiknya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Kau tidak akan menikahi adikku karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengatakan ini kepadamu dan mungkin terakhir kalinya jika kau tetap mengabaikanku. Tolong Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang-" kata Kyungsoo, sesak di tangisannya. Ia berlutut sambil tangan kanannya bersandar di pintu apartemen Jongin untuk menahan berat badannya.

"Ingat ketika kau menciumku? Waktu itu aku tahu aku mencintaimu juga, denganmu. Aku tidak butuh kau mengatakannnya karena aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi sekarang aku tidak terlalu yakin lagi, Jongin. Mengapa? Mengapa kau memilih adikku? Apa kau benar mencintainya? Pernahkah kau mencintaiku? Kim Jongin! Pernahkah kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?" Ia mencoba menahan nafas untuk menghentikan isak tangis dan memaksa jalan melalui dadanya. Tapi sakit; itu benar-benar sakit.

"Ingat pertama kalinya kita bertemu? Kau orang yang menyelamatkanku. Kau mengajariku bagaimana mengasihi, kau membuatku merasa seperti aku bernapas lagi, seperti aku masih hidup, seperti aku akhirnya terbangun-" isak Kyungsoo menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Dan aku tidak ingin tidur lagi. Aku tidak ingin."

Kyungsoo berbisik sebelum ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

.

_"Mau balapan ke apartemenku?" Jongin bertanya sambil Kyungsoo mematikan mesin mobilnya._

_"Tentu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menang?" Mereka berdua meluncur dari mobil dan berdiri di depan gedung apartemen._

_"Sebutkan hargamu, hyung," Jongin memberinya senyum sombong._

_"Hmm ... kalau aku menang kau harus melakukan apa pun yang aku minta."_

_"Dan jika kau kalah?"_

_"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan untuk selama aku hidup."_

_"Deal."_

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo sadar, sudah pukul 3 pagi dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dengan sakit kepala yang mengerikan. Ia mengerang sebelum mencoba untuk bangun dari lantai yang dingin. Ia gemetar pada awalnya dan menyandarkan bahunya di dinding sampai menemukan keseimbangan. Visinya adalah sedikit kabur saat berjalan perlahan ke lantai pertama.

Salah satu tangannya mencapai telepon di saku dan ia mencoba untuk memanggil Jongin lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia menelepon Jongin hari ini dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau adalah seorang pelari cepat," kata Jongin terengah-engah saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya._

_"Sekarang kau tau." Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dan bangga karena ia menang melawan Jongin._

_Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir apartemen Jongin berantakan. Tapi ia salah. Apartemen itu rapi dan kosong._

_Apartemen itu lebih kecil dari milik Kyungsoo. Ada sofa merah besar di ruang tamu. Sebuah poster Band vintage terpampang di dinding, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lain dari foto, tapi ada rak buku dengan banyak buku._

_"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau senang membaca," gumam Kyungsoo jarinya menelusuri rak buku._

_Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Selingan yang baik di samping minum dan merokok."_

_Kyungsoo ingin memintanya untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya, tapi ia malah bertanya, "selingan dari?"_

_"Hidup," kata Jongin datar._

_"Kau lebih suka teh atau kopi, hyung?" Ia menambahkan, mengubah topik._

_"Kopi akan menyenangkan."_

_"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Jongin kemudian menghilang ke dapur._

_Kyungsoo duduk di sofa tapi kata-kata Jongin mengganggunya: mengapa ia ingin selingan dari kehidupan? Dia selalu tampak begitu ceria dan kuat. Seseorang yang tampak sepertinya tidak punya masalah, tidak seperti dirinya._

_"Ini kopi spesial," Jongin menyerahkan cangkir kopi untuk Kyungsoo dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Bahu mereka saling menempel._

_"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo meneguk kopi._

_"Nah, kopi adalah upayaku sehingga kau tidak akan memintaku untuk melakukan_  
_apa pun yang kau inginkan, "Jongin tersenyum ditekan._

_"Tidak mungkin," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau kalah Jongin dan kau harus membayarnya sekarang," katanya menggoda._

_"Oke, oke, jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, hyung?" Jongin pura-pura cemberut main-main._

_"Hm..." Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mencoba untuk menemukan ide. Matanya mendarat di poster band yang antik sebelum ia berkata, "Nyanyikan_

_untukku."_

_"Aku kehilangan kesempatan sarapan gratis untuk seluruh hidupku dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menyanyi? Suaraku... biarkan saja mengerikan. Kau tidak akan ingin mendengarnya, hyung," Jongin menggeleng dengan ketidakpercayaan._

_Kyungsoo tertawalebih sedikit. "Jika kau bernyanyi, kau masih dapat memiliki pass untuk membebaskan sarapan seluruh hidupmu."_

_"Benarkah?" Jongin menyeringai malas._

_"Ya" Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali dan meneguk kopinya._

_"Oke," Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo danmelakukan tatapan dengan mata Kyungsoo._

_"Ini adalah lagu favoritku." Ia berdeham sebelum bernyanyi lembut,_

_"I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, Breathing in your dust. I wanna be your Ford Cortina. I won't ever rust." _

_Jongin mengarahkan jarinya melalui rambut Kyungsoo._

_"If you like your coffee hot, Let me be your coffee pot"_

_Mereka berdua tersenyum._

_"You call the shots babe. I just wanna be yours"_

_Ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya._

_"Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought,_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours,_

_I wanna be yours,_

_I wanna be yours."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo muntah untuk ketiga kalinya di trotoar. Ia menyeka mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Minum menyebalkan. Mengapa Jongin suka minum begitu banyak?" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu semakin dingin dan matahari akan naik dalam 3 jam. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan beristirahat, kepalanya di jendela. Suhu yang lebih hangat di dalam mobil dan sesuatu tampak aneh. Ia mengabaikan itu dan berusaha untuk memanggil Jongin lagi.

"Di mana kau? Aku ingin kau Jongin. Silakan jawab, atau telepon aku kembali."

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menutup matanya sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam tidur yang lain.

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin bertanya apakah Kyungsoo ingin melihat kamar tidur Jongin dan dia berkata ya. Sekarang mereka berbaring berdampingan menatap langit-langit._

_"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang orang tuamu," Kyungsoo diucapkan._

_"Aku mencintai mereka berdua. Mereka hangat dan orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku sangat terpukul ketika mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil."_

_"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo._

_"Rasanya sakit, tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku percaya bahwa ketika kita kehilangan sesuatu, Tuhan akan memberi kita sesuatu yang lain."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Tuhan memberikanku kau, hyung," Jongin sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memegangnya._

_Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gerakan hati dan matanya terharu._

_"Keluargaku selalu pergi..." Kyungsoo mulai._

_"Setelah mereka bercerai, ibuku pergi dengan keluarga barunya, adikku pergi ke Amerika, dan ayahku... ia hanya di sini. Ia selalu sibuk bekerja. Jadi jika kau ingin menjadi keluargaku, kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah pergi. "_

_"Selamakau berjanji tidak akan pernah mati, hyung, karena pertama kali kita bertemu, kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri."_

_Mereka berdua tertawa pahit. Tetapi pada waktu itu hanya cukup untuk mereka._

_"Percayalah padaku, Jongin."_

_"Janji."_

_"Janji."_

_Ada jeda panjang yang nyaman sebelum Jongin menguap dan bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo._

_"Jadi apa buku favoritmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

_"Aku suka banyak buku. Terlalu banyak favorit. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"_

_"Aku suka Norwegian Woods oleh Murakami. Dan aku suka bagian ini-"_

_"Katakan padaku."_

_"Maukah kau berjanji bahwakau akan ingat bahwa aku ada dan berdiri begitu dekat denganmu sekarang?"_

_Jongin terkekeh sebelum berkata,_

_"Ya,aku berjanji"_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencekiknya. Ia hampir tidak bisa nafas dan pikirannya merasa melayang. Rasanya seperti paru-parunya sedang terjepit.

Kyungsoo meraih telepon dan untuk terakhir kalinya memutar nomor Jongin .

"Jongin tolong!" ia menjerit.

Ini pukul 4 pagi dan jalan masih sepi. Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir bagaimana untuk keluar dari mobil, tapi pikirannya tampak berhenti bekerja dan tangannya menjadi sangat lemah. Napasnya menjadi lebih dangkal. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Hatinya menyengat dan organ nya merasa seperti dibakar.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya seperti mantra, seakan entah bagaimana Jongin akan datang dan membantunya. Tapi ia menjadi lebih dan lebih hancur.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gelap menelannya utuh.

Jongin mengusap matanya saat ia menguap. Ia duduk di toko dekat apartemennya dan menghirup kopi gelap. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Kemarin, ia pergi ke kampung halamannya hanya 30 menit dari Seoul. Ia harus menemukan kedamaian dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kehidupan karena tidak minum, merokok, atau buku lagi. Setidaknya untuk kasus ini.

Tapi itu tidak bekerja, baik. Pikirannya masih penuh Kyungsoo dan rasa bersalah. Ia masih merasa seperti bajingan untuk melewatkan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, dan sebagian dari semua, untuk menikahkan adiknya.

Tapi ia melakukan ini untuk alasan yang baik, bukan?

Ia tidak mampu untuk kehilangan Kyungsoo, dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga Kyungsoo di dekatnya. Ia hanya berharap Kyungsoo akan mengerti entah bagaimana.

Jongin merasa seperti bajingan besar ketika ia menyalakan telepon dan menemukan banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan suara dari Kyungsoo, sebuah panggilan tak terjawab beberapa dari Yura, dan satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Wu Yifan.

"Kenapa Yifan meneleponku?" Jongin bertanya-tanya. Ia meneguk kopi dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

Haruskah ia menelepon Kyungsoo kembali sekarang?

Tapi apa yang akan dia katakan?

Jongin menggigit ibu jarinya dan mengerang frustrasi.

Telepon berdengung dan teks baru muncul di layar.

.

.

Dari: **Yura**.  
Tanggal: 13 Januari 2014, 07:24 KST

"Oppa telepon aku kembali segera. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

.

.

Jongin mengabaikan pesan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Yifan pertama.

"Hei bro." Sebuah suara mengantuk datang dari jalur lain.

"Hei, ada apa? Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau meneleponku tadi malam" tanya Jongin.

"Di mana kau semalam? Temanmu Kyungsoo datang mencarimu."

"Dia minum?"

"Ya, dan ia akhirnya mabuk. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya, bro, dan aku sedikit khawatir dengannya. Seingatku ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mampir

apartemenmu."

"Uh -huh."

"Kau lebih baik memeriksanya. Maaf, aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi aku hanya khawatir tentangmu dan temanmu, oke? Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tapi saya harap kau terus melakukannya dengan baik, oke?"

"Oke, terima kasih, man."

"Nah, itu baik-baik saja. Dengar man, Aku harus kembali tidur. Bicara lagi nanti."

"Ya, nanti." Jongin mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan merasa pusing.

Ia menghabiskan kopinya dan berlari ke apartemennya, pikirannya sibuk dengan apa yang harus ia katakan kemudian ketika ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

_"Hyung, aku minta maaf, tapi ki__ta__ tidak bisa seperti ini. Tidak lagi. Tidak ketika semuanya telah berubah. Kita tidak bisa kembali__ seperti__ bagaimana kita dulu."_

Atau

_"Hyung, aku minta maaf untuk melewatkan ulang tahun__mu__ dan tidak menelepon__mu__."_

Atau

_"Hyung, __aku__ harap __kau__ akan mengerti."_

Ia berpikir ulang dalam pikirannya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan. Gedung apartemennya sudah didepan mata dan ia merasa gelisah ketika melihat orang ramai di depan apartemennya, dan ada garis polisi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ketika Jongin mencapai gedung apartemennya, ia menjadi lebih pusing dan tidak nyaman. Sesuatu yang tidak baik, tapi ia tidak bisa tahu apa itu.

"Hei," tetangganya memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mr. Park?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Seseorang mencoba bunuh diri pagi ini," kata Mr. Park.

"Bunuh diri?"

"Mungkin. Keracunan karbon monoksida."

"Apa?" Jongin gagap dalam kata-katanya.

Mr. Park mengangkat bahu dan menepuk bahu Jongin. "Aku harus kembali ke apartemen, istri saya harus lapar sekarang. Lihat nanti, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk dan Mr. Park meninggalkannya berdiri di sana, sendirian. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendekati kerumunan orang dan mencoba untuk menemukan pandangan yang lebih baik. Matanya melebar ngeri ketika ia melihat sekilas mobil yang familiar.

Mobil Kyungsoo.

Ia muncul dari kerumunan dan berlari ke ambulans. Seorang polisi menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Pak, Anda tidak bisa datang ke sini."

Tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya terasa kering dan hatinya hancur ketika ia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo di ambulans. Tidak terlihat seperti ia telah meninggal, ia tampak seperti hanya tertidur.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Jongin menggeleng dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Segala sesuatu tampak jatuh ke tempat saat itu, telepon Yifan dan pesan Yura. Dia tiba-tiba merasa nyeri.

Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo mencoba bunuh diri?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Pak?" Polisi laki-laki sekarang menatap Jongin dengan wajah penuh khawatir. "Tuan, kau tahu orang ini?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya namun hanya isakan keluar. Ia terus menggelengkan kepala tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

_Kyungsoo tidak akan bunuh diri._

Dia tidak akan.

"Tuan?"

Jongin mengeluarkan isakan sedih lain dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya gemetar saat ia meraih telepon dan memutar nomor Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Ia menggigit bibirnya keras saat mendengar ringtone Kyungsoo dari dalam ambulans. Ia menggeleng dan kesedihan merayap ke matanya.

Polisi laki-laki tampaknya menyadari dan melihat Jongin iba.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Orang mengatakan bahwa ketika seseorang menjadi pikiran pertama Anda ketika Anda bangun dan terakhir sebelum Anda tidur, maka Anda benar-benar mencintai orang itu.

Tapi saya percaya bahwa orang pertama yang datang ke dalam pikiran Anda sebelum Anda mati adalah orang yang Anda benar-benar mencintai seluruh hidup Anda.

Bagaimana Anda berpikir Anda akan mati?

Kapan?

Mengapa?

Saya tidak tahu tentang saya.

Tapi saya berharap akan menjadi kematian yang menyakitkan dan damai.

Dan saya berharap saya akan mati tanpa penyesalan atau rasa bersalah.

Dan saya berharap bahwa Jongin akan setia kepada Kyungsoo.

Saya berharap ia akan belajar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bunuh diri. Hanya kecelakaan mengerikan dan tragis.

Setia kepada orang yang Anda kenal.

Beberapa orang tampaknya memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna di luar, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa jenis pertempuran yang mereka miliki di dalam.

_Jongin __adalah __pertempuran Kyungsoo __yang __hilang__ setiap saat__._

Jadi bagaimana pertempuran Anda sendiri?

Apa jenis pertempuran yang Anda lawan di dalam?


End file.
